1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automated water sampling device for a boat, and a method of using same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Water sampling to test water quality of bodies of water, such as oceans, rivers, lakes, ponds and streams is vital to environmental studies to assess critical features, such as whether water is safe for consumption, swimming, and watering crops.
Known methods and devices for testing water require that a human tester manually retrieve samples of water by submerging a can including a vial or container to collect the sample. The human testers typically must position themselves at various points on the body of water to take single samples from different locations.
To ensure accuracy, the known devices and processes require that the testers change their location on the body of water for each sample they take so that a range of samples from different parts of the body of water can be collected. This process is cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is need for a device to automatically or semi-automatically collect samples at various positions on a body of water.